Early 2018
Early Winter 2018 will focus on the aftermath of the events in the period of Christmas 2017, whilst also introducing a host of new characters and storylines. Bulleted summary Melanie tries to find the money and Mel is reunited with Hunter * Melanie Owen visits the Archers: Ben unwittingly tells her that she will have to return tomorrow. She leaves. * Melanie spies on Ben as he shuts the Archers. * Melanie spies on Ben as he gets into a taxi to leave the country with the money. She takes a photo of the taxi. * Melanie finds out where Ben is going and tells Ciara. * Melanie follows Ben to the ferry terminal. * Ben notices Melanie whilst waiting to have his ticket inspected. * Ben hides behind some posters to lose Melanie; it works. * Ben is then seen on a ferry, leaving the country. He throws his phone overboard, to see Melanie standing behind him. * Melanie tells him about her relationship with Phil. * Mleanie replaces Ben's money with newspapers, but Ben still has more money. * Melanie calls Ciara, who watches Ben at Calais. * After Ciara finds Ben with no money, it is revealed Ciara has Hunter and isn‘t giving him back unless Melanie finds the money. * Melanie comprises a list of people who may have the money. * Melanie sneaks round Jay’s room but doesn’t find anything. * Billy tells Phil that Mel is back. * Phil demands to know where Ben is. * Melanie and Phil agree to work together. * Melanie buys one of Jack’s flats * When Aidan finds out Mick lied to him over the money, Aidan vows to kill him. * Two men bundle Mick into the back of a van as Linda watches on in horror. * Mick is released. * Mel tries to use Louise to get closer to finding the truth about the money. * Phil plans to head to Calais to find Ben. * Melanie coerces Louise into taking her into the Mitchell’s house to pry. * Sharon catches her in the act. * Melanie reveals she is Ciara’s sister-in-law. * It is revealed that Sharon took the money to spite Phil. * Melanie makes Sharon give her the money and tell Ciara it was her who stole the money. * Sharon lies to Ciara. * Ciara refuses to five Hunter back. * Melanie stitches Sharon up in desperation. * Hunter arrives and Ciara tells him the truth about Steve. Kat Slater's "death" The fate of the Queen Victoria * Shirley fires Whitney. * Linda hires Masood. * Masood’s first day gets off to a terrible start. * He resigns when Arshad finds out he has the job. * Mick manages to borrow money from Vincent to buy the freehold back. * Vincent decides not to lend him the money after all. * Mick spots a diamond Halfway has left, and eyes it up. He takes it. * Mick gets it valued and the valuer reckons it may be real * Mick tells Halfway he took the ring * Halfway tells Mick he can keep it because he stole it. * Mick calls Fi. She tells him she can’t accept any less than £120,000. * The valuer tells Linda he could get 200 grand for it. * Lady Di eats the ring. * They coerce it out and save the Vic. Storyline end. Aidan Maguire's gang * Jay and Ben ask Sharon for answers after they find a piece of jewellery from the heist. * It is revealed Ben stole the money from the heist. * Jay finds out Ben has the money. * Melanie tells Ciara that Ben has the money. * Everyone blames each other for stealing the money * Aidan tries to find out where the Carters got the money to save the Vic from * Aidan interrogates Dot, then Johnny. Lauren and Abi's fates revealed * Lauren is released from the hospital, recovering well. * Max locks himself in Abi’s room so the doctors cannot turn off Abi’s life support * Max agrees to let the doctors turn Abi's life support off. * Cora reluctantly tells Max that Tanya doesn't want him there when Abi's life support is turned off. * Abi dies in hospital with Cora, Jack, Max, Lauren, Tanya, and Rainie by her bedside. Denise and Kim investigate Denise's parentage * Kim tells Denise that Vincent is having a affair with Linda. * Kim buys a DNA test for Denise and her Masood's money problems * Masood agrees to pay for one of Jack’s flats upfront and reveals he owns an ice cream business. * Masood asks for money from Arshad. * Masood tries to hide from Carmel when she asks for her security deposit back. * Masood tries to sabotage the house so he doesn’t have to pay the deposit back. * Carmel blackmails Masood into giving it back. * Masood has to tell Jack he isn’t taking the flat anymore. * It is revealed Masood is living in an ice cream van. * Mariam and Arshad discover where Masood is living. * Masood secures a job at the laundrette, however after spilling bleach during a trial against Karen, he is fired. * Masood tells Mr. Papadopolous that Karen has a condition, and she gets the job. * Masood tries to get a job at the Queen Victoria, but Shirley laughs at him. * Masood moves in to Mariam and Ahmed's, but they insist on rent * Linda gives Masood an interview. * Linda gives Masood a job, * Arshad finds out about Masood’s job but says that he will help him get another job before Mariam finds out. * Masood secures a job at the chippy. Tiffany Butcher's secret * Shirley fires Whitney. * Whitney tells Bex she is leaving Walford. * Tiffany walks through the door as Whitney is looking at houses to rent. * Whitney discovers a pregnancy test in the bin. * Whitney finds out Tiffany has been pretending to be Bianca. * Tiffany reveals she has been trying to stop Whitney from sending her back to Bianca because Bianca is suicidal. * Whitney tells Tiffany that they are going to Milton Keynes. * Tiffany manages to persuade Whitney to not take them to Milton Keynes by having a “panic attack”, although Whitney is suspicious as to whether it is real. * Whithey goes through the train station, and Tiffany almost gets run over trying to stop her. * Whitney discovers Bianca is on a cruise. * TJ Spraggan returns to Walford on Whitney's request * Tiffany runs away, clearly scared of what TJ will say. * She is later seen hanging with boys asking her if she is sixteen. * She smokes and drinks with them. * One of the boys buy drugs and smoke it, whilst Tiffany sits in the back inhaling the fumes. * Bex tells Whitney that she saw Tiffany texting some boys earlier; Whitney tries to hack into Tiffany's account so she can see the messages. * Whitney manages to get into Tiffany's account whilst Tiffany is locked in a car with the two smoking boys. * Tiffany manages to escape. The boys begin to chase her. * They catch her and try to rape her, but Whitney appears and attacks the boys. * Whitney tries to gauge answers out of Tiffany. * Tiffany tells Whitney that TJ was supposed to be looking after her but was more focused on getting off with girls. * Whitney throws TJ out. Storyline end. Johnny moves to Manchester * Johnny tells Mick he is moving to Manchester for a training course * Johnny leaves for Manchester. Storyline end, Stacey and Martin's custody battle * Martin is shocked to find Stacey is back * Stacey slaps Martin * Stacey dumps Martin * Stacey tells Martin he will have to move out * Martin kicks Stacey out and locks himself in with Stacey’s kids. * Kathy tells Kush that Martin is looking for custody of Stacey’s kids. * Kush manages to get Martin to agree to supervised visits for Stacey * Stacey is seen talking to a man named Brian on the phone, asking for help * Martin takes the kids to the cafe to see Stacey * She is later seen receiving a message from someone, presumably Brian, saying “done it”. * Stacey is seen on the phone talking to Whitney, talking about Ryan * STracey visits Whitney and asks if “he is coming in an unmarked van”. * Stacey reveals to Bex she is changing the locks on her and Martin’s house. * Martin is locked out. Pam Coker finds out about Billy’s tax troubles * Billy is worried when Les says he is visiting. the following week. * Pam turns up instead of Les. * Pam tells Billy she has had a complaint from the cemetery manager. * She tells Billy that she knows Billy dug up a grave. * Pam fires Billy. * Honey finds out that Billy has been fired and slept with Tina in a double whammy. Ben Mitchell goes on the run * It is revealed that Ben stole the money from Aidan Maguire's heist. * Melanie Owen, most probably involved with Ciara Maguire, almost catches Ben with the money. * Melanie spies on Ben as he shuts up the Archers. * Melanie spies on Ben as he gets into a taxi to leave the country with the money. She takes a photo of the taxi. * Melanie finds out where Ben is going. * Jay discovers Ben has left. * Melanie tells Ciara that Ben has her money and where he has gone. * Melanie follows Ben to the ferry terminal. * Ben notices Melanie whilst waiting to have his ticket inspected. * Ben hides behind some posters to lose Melanie; it works. * Ben is then seen on a ferry, leaving the country. He throws his phone overboard, to see Melanie standing behind him. * Melanie tells him about her relationship with Phil. * Mel secretly replaces Ben's bag with newspapers, however Ben still has more money. * Melanie calls Ciara, who watches Ben at Calais. Storyline end. Whitney's new relationship with Halfway * Whitney is set up on a date with Halfway by Tiffany and they hit it off. * The second date is awkward and Whitney stands hiM up. * Halfway tells Mick that he isn’t giving up on Whitney. Woody's return Billy and Tina are exposed * Honey finds out that Billy has been fired and slept with Tina in a double whammy. Ahmed fostering & Daisy goes missing * Daisy arrives in Walford. * Daisy disappears under Masood’s care. * Arshad is forced to call in the police and the Square join the hunt. * Ian finds Daisy lurking in his garden. * Ian keeps Daisy in his house because he thinks that Mariam and Arshad are brainwashing Daisy, but Sharon forces him to take her back. Storyline end. The launderette reopens * Karen spots an advert for a job at the launderette, but annoys the owner. * Karen disguises her voice and secures an interview at the launderette. * Karen arrives at the interview, to the owner’s shock. * Bernadette breaks the news to Karen that she didn’t get the job. * Karen tricks herself into thinking that she got the job; when she turns up at work, she is shocked to see Masood working there. * Masood and Karen spill bleach on Mr. Papadopolous's documents. * Masood tells Mr. Papadopolous that Karen has a condition, and she gets the job. * Dot is shocked at Karen working in the launderette. * Karen and Dot bond. Masood’s date * Mariam gets it into her head that Masood has a date * When she finds out he doesn’t actually have a date, she sets him up on a date with a woman called Noor. * It initially goes quite badly but when Noor finds out that Masood doesn’t actually want a wife they hit it off. Other * Dot returns * After Louise tells Keegan he‘ll never pass his exam, and he smashes Mrs Lund’s car. Bernadette takes the blame and Keegan does well in his exam. * Mick gives Whitney her job back. * The chippy is reopened * Karen’s pantiegate ensues Sharon's storyline - details TBA Taylor family storyline *Mitch Baker arrives to the square and finds Keanu working at Mitchell's Autos *Keanu punches Mitch and tells him to leave *Mitch sneaks in Karen's house and sleeps the night with Karen without Keanu knowing *Keanu says he won't be sleeping at his house until Mitch leaves *Keegan convinces Keanu to come back *Mitch and Karen are in love again *Mitch finds the money that Patrick Trueman had sent to Ted and takes it *Mitch disappears from the square Storyline end. Episodes N/R = Viewing figures not released. Viewing figures compared Notes Who lives where This information will be updated until March 19th 2018, when updated information will become avaliable on Spring 2018. 1 Albert Square - Vincent Hubbard, Kim Fox-Hubbard, Pearl Fox-Hubbard 5 Albert Square (unknown which flat) - Melanie Owen 18 Albert Square - Jay Brown, Donna Yates 20 Albert Square - Patrick Trueman 23A Albert Square - Joyce Murray, Ted Murray 23B Albert Square - Karen Taylor, Keanu Taylor, Bernadette Taylor, Keegan Baker, Riley Taylor, Chatham Taylor 25 Albert Square - Dot Branning, Sonia Fowler, Robbie Jackson 27 Albert Square - Jack Branning, Amy Mitchell, Ricky Mitchell, Ingrid Solberg, Max Branning 29B Albert Square - Kush Kazemi, Denise Fox, Carmel Kazemi, Shakil Kazemi 31 Albert Square - Lily Fowler, Arthur Fowler, Whitney Carter, Hope Fowler, Tiffany Butcher, Stacey Fowler 41 Albert Square - Masood Ahmed, Mariam Ahmed, Arshad Ahmed 45 Albert Square - Ian Beale, Kathy Beale, Louie Beale, Lauren Branning 46 Albert Square (Queen Victoria) - Mick Carter, Johnny Carter, Tina Carter, Shirley Carter, Linda Carter, Ollie Carter, Callum Highway 55 Victoria Road - Louise Mitchell, Dennis Rickman Jr., Sharon Mitchell, Michelle Fowler, Phil Mitchell 53A Turpin Road - Billy Mitchell, Janet Mitchell, Will Mitchell, Honey Mitchell Other - Ciara Maguire, Baby Beale, Tanya Cross, Aidan Maguire, Josh Hemmings, Martin Fowler, Rebecca FowlerCategory:Storylines